


Adjusting

by Sitrus



Series: Yoi things [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Sickfic, So the pairing tag is a little unnecessary but idk, They aren't together yet, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitrus/pseuds/Sitrus
Summary: Shortly after Viktor's arrival in Japan Yuuri wakes up in the middle of the night to find him sick.





	

Yuuri woke up to the sound of soft but hirried steps in the hallway. While Yuuri always was a light sleeper he wasn't usually this easy to rouse. Ever since Viktor Nikiforov had moved into his house to be his couch he had been too nervous and exited, too scared yet also hopeful to sleep well. He couldn't quiet down his mind enough for proper, undisturbed sleep. With time he would get used to his presence. He would adjust.

But he hadn't adjusted yet. Yuuri sat up in his bed, listening as the steps first stop then continue again as if the person wasn't sure where they were going. A door opened but didn't close and the steps couldn't be heard anymore. Yuuri had to get up and go see what was happening. His nervous mind wouldn't let him fall back asleep if he didn't.

The bathroom door was open when Yuuri entered the hallway. Streaks of light illuminated the dark hallway as Yuuri approached the room, his stomach twisting as he heard someone gag. Another gag and something splashed in the toilet bowl. Great. Someone was vomiting in the toilet and in seemed like Yuuri was the only other person awake. Dealing with nauseous people was way out of his area of expertise but he would at least have to check on the person. Offer help if it was one of the guests.

It was, in fact, a guest but not the kind Yuuri had been expecting. Kneeling in front of the toilet was none other Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri's long time idol and the man of his dreams (literally the man of his dreams – Yuuri couldn't help how often the Russian skater was involved in his nightly adventures). He wasn't sure whether this was better or worse than discovering a stranger in the same position but this was definitely unsettling. And because this was Viktor Yuuri suddenly felt weirdly responsible. Yuuri swallowed against the nervous lump in his throat as well as the sympathetic nausea he was suddenly feeling. His chest felt tight and whole body stiff from the tension. He should definitely do something.

”V-Viktor.” Yuuri struggled to find his voice thanks to his emotional state and the other skater's name came out as a strainer squeal. That was embarrassing. Really embarrassing. And while the rational part of Yuuri knew Viktor probably didn't care how squealing his voice was at the moment he couldn't help feeling his chest tighten even more, making it harder to try again. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, continuing talking: ”Is everything all right?”

Viktor raised one finger as he retched again, signalling that he would reply as soon as he could. There was a long pause before the next heave. And the next. A couple of minutes later Viktor spat in the toilet and turned around just enough to look at Yuuri without moving away from the seat.

”Everything's… mostly good”, Viktor said, his usual smile drawn on his face in a sickly version of puffed, blood shot eyes and skin much paler than usually. “I'm just feeling a little sick.”

Yuuri must have looked as confused and taken aback as he was because Viktor laughed a little - an action he must have regretted as soon as he felt its effect on his nausea, turning back around to vomit into the toilet. It took a few heaves to calm his stomach down.

“I guess Japan is a little too different from Russia for my stomach”, Viktor said, his tone apologetic and oddly humorous. Viktor's seeming calmness helped Yuuri feel a little more at ease. “It's nothing new. I should be fine by the morning.”

“When you say that Japan is-“

“I'll adjust in a week or two”, Viktor said without listening to what Yuuri was going to say. “Go back to sleep. Don't worry about me. All right, Yuuri?”

Yuuri took a deep breath again, studying closely every visible inch of Viktor before nodding. He couldn't guarantee he wasn't going to worry (he probably would worry) but he would try if Viktor asked. Maybe it was Viktor's own lack of worry that convinced Yuuri to let it go so easily.

“Okay. But... Call for me if something happens”, Yuuri said, stumbling a little over the words. Viktor nodded, mouthing an “I will”. Yuuri saw him turn back toward the toilet bowl as he left for his own room, and he could hear Viktor gagging again as he walked. This would be a long night for both of them.


End file.
